Hermanos Únicos
by Yui Aishimasu-Hiro
Summary: Incluso si soy sólo un obstáculo para ti, siempre estaré allí para ti... Incluso si tú me odias. Para eso están los hermanos mayores. Viňєtα. Este fic participa de la Actividad #1. Ingenieros del Bromance Hamada del foro Ciudad de San Fransokio


\- Hablan -

"Piensan"

 _Flashbacks_

 **-X-**

NOTA: Momentos adaptados, el que ve Naruto lo sabe.

DISCLAIMER: El sitio se llama fanfiction. ¡Adivina tú! Los narutofans saben que la frase del summary, tampoco me pertenece sino a Itachi Uchiha. (;D)

VIÑETA: 645 PALABRAS

* * *

 **HERMANOS ÚNICOS**

AUTORA: Yui Aishimasu-Hiro

\- La tía Cass siempre habla de ti.

Cuando su pequeño hermano de cinco años confiesa esto, por un momento Tadashi se ve en la necesidad de dejar de sonreír, pero no lo hace.

El día es hermoso, no hace mucho frío, ni mucho calor. Acaban de salir de la escuela y por eso, su tía Cass, dijo que descansarían un rato en el parque, aunque a Hiro poco le importó. Pues la muchedumbre le resulta insoportable, no quiere estar en un sitio rodeado de más niños, suficiente tiene en la escuela con los compañeros de clase, años mayores que él, ignorándolo cuando le ven. O peor, burlándose.

De hecho, aquí es lo mismo. Es dejado de lado, pues mientras que los demás niños de cinco años se pasan un frisbee, saltan la cuerda o cuchichean entre ellos, él está aislado en una banqueta que está a centímetros de tocar la arena. Pero lo que más le enoja no es saber que es invisible, porque de hecho no lo es.

Esto se debe a una razón y es que Hiro es un genio. No de esos que sacan puros 10, como él, ni de esos que se sienten muy inteligentes por tener un alto CI. La primera persona en descubrirlo fue nada más y nada menos que su hermano mayor. Ese hermano es él, por eso siente que le ha dado una carga grande.

\- Me habla de ti también, cuando me quedo con ella.

Su hermano no le cree, a pesar de que está diciendo la verdad.

\- En la escuela también, pero no hablo de eso - reniega.

"Para ella eres perfecto, siempre les está diciendo a los clientes lo listo que soy yo, pero siempre habla de lo bueno que eres tú. En la escuela es lo mismo, todos pasan de mí como si no existiera, pero cuando te ven a ti de pronto soy "el hermano de Tadashi" y allí me reconocen" Hiro no debe decirlo para que lo sepa, para que lo tenga claro. Siempre sucede mientras tía Cass compra manzanas con caramelo a un carrito, u otra cosa que no requiriese ayuda, cuando se quedan solos suele mirarle con el ceño fruncido. Puede que sea inteligente, pero a la hora de actuar es un cabeza de chorlito. No quiere preguntarlo, pero cree que ya es momento de hacerlo.

\- Tú me odias… ¿Verdad?

La mirada de Hiro es única, tal es su sorpresa que le provoca reír, pero no hace eso. Sólo mira arriba, a alguna de las nubes pasando lentamente. De seguro Hiro intentará buscar una excusa, decir que no es cierto, aunque en este momento sí lo es, lo es todas esas veces que se enojó al querer ayudarlo a armar un robot.

-Ser un genio no es tan divertido como parece. ¿No? -Hiro no contesta tampoco, sólo baja su pequeña cabeza para mirar el césped bajo sus pies. - Cuando eres mejor que otros, te vuelves arrogante y egoísta... - dice, pensando en Alistar Krei un hombre que hace poco había alcanzado el puesto de Director Ejecutivo en Industrias Krei. No le inspiraba confianza -, aunque en un principio, lo único que querías era cumplir tus sueños.

Como es de esperar, el menor siente que se refiere a él y está a punto de hablar, pero Tadashi interrumpe de nuevo. - Tú y yo somos hermanos únicos -es la primera vez que lo dice, por esto Hiro se confunde. - No importa lo que pase, siempre estaré allí para ti.

\- ¿Siempre?

No lo cree, hace poco han perdido a sus padres. Pero ningún genio lo sabe todo, en este caso Hiro no conoce qué es la muerte.

\- Siempre, incluso si tú me odias -afirma sonriente, aún dolido por mentirle pero sintiéndose mejor cuando ve por primera vez, después de tanto, a Hiro sonreír sinceramente.

* * *

 **Es mi primer fic oficial de aquí, así que gracias por pasar. Iba hacer algo feliz y salió esta coshita gris (?) ¡No pude evitarlo! Bueno, un reto menos y me falta el otro. ¿Dije ya que esto es para un reto de un foro de esta genial kawaii y cool peli?** **Nos leemos (:3)**


End file.
